A wide variety of systems for preparing samples are known from practical fields of operation. They comprise a transport mechanism movable in the x, y and z directions, which at first retaining fixture holds a sampler for taking up samples that is movable in the z direction and at a second retaining fixture holds a processing apparatus for processing samples that is movable in the z direction.
The sampler is formed, for example, by a needle, and enables a sample to be taken from a sample vessel, and then to be moved to a processing apparatus and transferred thereto. The processing apparatus can be gripped by means of the second retaining fixture and transferred by means of the transport mechanism to a desired location. Normally, supports hold a large number of sample vessels ready, which have to be approached and processed in the above described manner in succession.
The invention addresses the problem of specifying a sample preparation system as well as a method for processing samples, which is distinguished in that handling is more flexible and faster.